


Miss Me When I'm Gone

by agent_cherri_cola



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_cherri_cola/pseuds/agent_cherri_cola
Summary: I hope you will miss me when I'm no longer here.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	Miss Me When I'm Gone

POV Frank

I really hope that you will miss me when I’m gone.

I swear I loved you all my damn life, since the very first moment I laid my eye on you, and I will love you till the day I die. 

All I needed was to be with you. I never hoped that you would notice me, not this way. Just a friend. A bandmate. 

Remember the night we first met? You were tipsy and did not even notice how I stared at you. I’ve never seen a person more beautiful than you. Instantly, I fell in love with the way your hair fell across your cheek, how you smiled, blushed, drawing something in your old battered notebook.

Remember our first big show? How you hugged me and your brother seconds before going on stage and said you loved us. I couldn’t say how long I’d been waiting for these words, how I kept dreaming of you finally telling me that. And even though the way you said it was different, the fact that you love me like your little brother was enough for me.

Remember your first serious relationship with a guy? Bert. You were inseparable, you kissed in public, took drugs together, and gave interviews, your diluted pupils hidden behind shades. At that time, I was somewhere in the background for you. You did not care how I felt, the only important thing was that I did not leave the band. 

I remember our first kiss, remember every damn detail. Me and you, in front of the crowd. I was playing my part as best I could, when you suddenly came up to me and put your tongue in my throat. I was so shocked and happy, that I let go of the guitar and wrapped my hands around your waist. The whole thing probably lasted no more than five seconds, but to me, it was an eternity. Our own eternity. Forever in my heart.

That kiss was the beginning of real happiness in my life, I was truly alive back then. I remember our every night, I remember your moans, passionate kisses backstage, hickeys on your neck left by me, which you hid behind a scarf, your naked body. I swear it is still glowing on the inside of my eyelids and I see you every time I close my eyes.

But it all ended as abruptly as it began. You were not the man I thought you were. You were afraid of what others would think of you. Afraid of being judged. I never cared about other people, I was ready to be by your side forever, but you left me. Ran away with another and got married weeks after you met her. You left me alone in the bathroom, with a razor in my hand.

It’s been like this all my life. I’ve always been a loser. Some people get up after life has beat them down, but I’m sure I never could do it and become stronger.

I hope one day, you will notice that I’m no longer here. I don’t need much, just you. I’d like to believe you loved me. I’d love to stay with you forever. 

I’ve never been good enough for your love.


End file.
